harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The premiere HF: NB Episode
They're BAAACCCCKKKK! The Harpers return to their familiar surroundings and are welcomed home in this premiere episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Prelude 501 W. Ephrata Avenue in Smythewood, Pennsylvania. The Harper family are packing a Penske Truck to get their possessions moved back to their home of Brockton, Massachusetts. INDIA: Did you get everything ready to move, Michael? MICHAEL: Yes, Aunt India, everything is ready. Helps to have everyone pull their weight. ROSE (grinning): Not really everyone, Dad. NATALYA (putting an arm around Rose): Your daughter's right, dear. Not everyone could help. MICHAEL (laughing): Correction noted, honey. I know you and Rose couldn't help as much as you want. MARK: So, we worked harder. ANYSSA: Besides, the servants did most of it anyway. NATALYA: Have you talked with Dylan, Michael? MICHAEL: Yes. Jason said they came in all right last night. Dylan, Alex and Audra will meet us at the estate when we get there. Everything in? VELDA: Yes, they are, sir. MICHAEL: Then, we are off. Mark and I are riding with our things; Natalya and Rose will ride with us. I guess, the rest of you are following in the car? ANYSSA: We're all riding in Sheila's Montana. ALLEN: Aunt Victoria, Nicholas, Taylor, Jacqueline and the baby are riding in his car. SHEILA: They are following us as well. MICHAEL: All righty then, we're headed HOME! (The caravan of cars leave Smythewood for the last time) Scene One The Harper Estate in Brockton, Massachusetts, some hours later. DYLAN: I just got a call from Dad, they're not that far from home. They pulled into the Brockton limits a few minutes ago. ALEX: I am glad that we came back from London for this. AUDRA: Did you call Hannah? DYLAN: Yes, I did. She will make a visit once all the paperwork to transfer us back to the home office here has been taken care of. ALEX: Nigel was absolutely furious. AUDRA: Please, Alex. Nigel Percival-Bennett was a royal pain! ALEX: I am sorry, Audra. I agree with you though, how did he ever get a chance to work at Harper Industries is beyond me. He had the backing of Lady Dorothy Bradford, but even SHE must have known what a pest he was. DYLAN: That is immaterial right now, lover, because look who is coming. AUDRA: They're here, and they're home! ALEX: I will get Aunt Michelle and the others. (Enter Michelle Harper) MICHELLE: No worries, dear. We are here now! (The truck pulls into the large circular driveway and a noisy reunion commences) Scene Two A mansion in Boston's Back Bay area. This is the home of the Atkinson family. A dark haired, lovely young woman is busy swimming in their in ground, indoor swimming pool. Her name is Stephanie Rendell Atkinson, and she is much younger than her husband, hedge fund manager, Cliff Atkinson. STEPHANIE: Lynnelle, please get me some tea. LYNNELLE (a maid): Right away, Mrs. Atkinson. STEPHANIE: Thank you. (Enter her stepdaughter, Liane. She and Liane had never liked one another, ever since Stephanie married Cliff. Liane was Cliff's daughter, by his late wife, Diane.) LIANE: Well, look at you, the idle rich, acting the part, eh? STEPHANIE: What do you want? LIANE: If you didn't see the time, it is time for dinner, and we're to dress! STEPHANIE: Whose idea was that? LIANE: My grandmother's idea, if you must know, now GET cleaned up and ready! (Liane storms off) STEPHANIE: Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Now, I might have to turn your daddy against you! (Stephanie was a very wicked woman, who wants the Atkinsons to be in the same circle of influence that the Harpers are in, but they can't ever succeed) Scene Three Harper Academy Headmaster's office. Jason Harper, who had become headmaster after Michael moved to Smythewood, is busy working on some paperwork. MS. SEVERSON (his secretary): Phone call for you, Mr. Harper. JASON: Thank you, Ms. Severson. MS. SEVERSON: Anything else? JASON: Have you heard if Michael has gotten here yet? MS. SEVERSON: That must be what the call is about. JASON: Thank you. (He picks up the phone) Michelle, has everyone got back? MICHELLE (over the phone): Yes, everyone's here. We have the servants taking care of moving things. JASON: OK, Sandra and I should be there soon. MICHELLE: Michael can't wait to see you. And his new wife is wonderful. JASON: He got married again? That was quick, after Shelby died. MICHELLE: You don't know the half of it, Jason. Shelby kind of lost it for a time, then she was killed. JASON: That part I know, sis. But who is this woman he married? MICHELLE: Her name is Natalya. The former Natalya Ashton. And she will be an asset to the family. JASON: I've heard of Natalya. Pretty successful businesswoman, if I remember. MICHELLE: Yes, she worked for Manning Industries, and I am thinking of having her come into the company after her pregnancy. JASON: I am on my way. (Jason hangs up the phone) Scene Four Falls Park, where the falls that Winthrop Harper discovered is. DYLAN: They never change. MICHAEL: The town name changed, but the falls endure. ALEX: Smythewood would never be the same as Brockton. DYLAN: Nope, honey. Never will be. London would never ever be home either. (Enter Natalya) NATALYA (smiling): Hey, you three, what are you doing? MICHAEL: Kind of a rite of passage for the family. NATALYA: The falls are beautiful. DYLAN: Right here, these falls were discovered by our ancestor. NATALYA: That is wonderful. Why did they change the name of Harpers Falls to Brockton? MICHAEL: It was absorbed into the city of Brockton, this section of town will ALWAYS be known as Harpers Falls. DYLAN: Yep. Although I have been hearing some noise at Brockton City Hall about the town may revert back to Harpers Falls, in honor of the Harper family and everything we've done for the community. ALEX: That would be wonderful. MICHAEL: Michelle told me as much. I hope it's true and not a rumor. NATALYA: Same here. (The four watch the falls cascade down the limestone craggs) Scene Five The Atkinson mansion STEPHANIE: Cliff, why did you have Liane disturb me from my usual swim? CLIFF: Stephanie, you know when dinner is. STEPHANIE: I am sorry, but with Mark having had his friends over for their swim club meeting, I couldn't have had my swim session! CLIFF: Come on, you know as well as I do that Mark was the star swimmer at Paxton Prep; and he still swims for a living. He wants to get into the Olympics, you know. STEPHANIE: Why did they have to stay here! CLIFF: This is their house too, you know. STEPHANIE: They are adults! (Enter Jane Whittier, Cliff's former mother in law, she pointedly ignores Stephanie. She never liked her for taking over as lady of the house from her daughter, Diane) JANE: Dinner is waiting, Cliff. CLIFF: Thank you, Jane, I will be down there soon. STEPHANIE: Do you MIND? I am talking to my husband! JANE: Yes, I do mind! When dinner is waiting! CLIFF: Jane is right. Dinner is waiting! (Stephanie shoots a glare at her husband and his former mother in-law as they leave. She dresses and storms down to the dining room.) Mid-show break (Voice of Daphnee Duplaix: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Harper Mansion, it is evening, and the family is seated at Dinner MICHAEL: I am so pleased to be back in the house that I love. I missed this place, even while I was in Smythewood with everyone else, but I realize, that THIS is home. Will always be home, and no place else can EVER take the place of this one. EVERYONE: Hear, hear! MICHAEL: As you all know, Shelby was murdered in Smythewood, and she is at rest now. We have made arrangements for her stone to be put here in town. And I want you all to meet the woman who, though will never fill the void that Shelby had in the family, but will make her own place with us. Everyone, my wife, Natalya Ashton Harper. (Everyone sizes Natalya up and she meets approval) MICHELLE: Your parents are Martin and Annie Ashton from Hope Valley, New York? NATALYA: Yes, the same, although they are divorced. AUDRA: I am sorry to hear about that. NATALYA: Thank you, Audra. It was bound to happen though. My father lied to my mother, about an affair. DYLAN: Where does your mother live now? NATALYA: In Gordon Bay, California. She and my sister live there now. ROSEMARY: You have a sister? NATALYA: Yes, my sister, Sarah. MICHELLE: Will we meet her and your mother? NATALYA: Eventually, I think they will come to see me. And yes, you will hopefully meet her. (The dinner concludes) Scene Seven The Atkinson Mansion STEPHANIE: Cook outdid herself tonight. MARK: The chicken was delicious. STEPHANIE: I don't understand it. We're wealthy, we're entitled to having the finest! And yet Cook cooked something so PEDESTRIAN like Chicken! JANE: Cook did well this evening. It was my suggestion! STEPHANIE: I should have guessed! (Liane shoots her a nasty glare) JANE: What does THAT mean?! STEPHANIE: We should have had filet mignon! I AM the lady of the house, you know! LIANE: You being married to my father doesn't make you Lady Muck! CLIFF: Liane, please. JANE: No, she's right. Stephanie, you had best know your place. STEPHANIE: Cliff! Are you going to let that old witch talk about your wife like that? CLIFF: Stop it! Stephanie, you are my wife, that is true. But Jane is the grandmother of my two children! And as long as I am here, she is entitled to stay here! STEPHANIE: She is too much of a damned reminder of your former wife! LIANE: Please! You have the nerve to talk about MY mother! STEPHANIE: I am your stepmother! LIANE: Whatever! You are near my age! STEPHANIE: I want this family in the same circles as those Harpers! LIANE: Ah HA! Now it comes out, doesn't it? STEPHANIE: What?! LIANE: You marrying my father is all an attempt to get us into the same circles as the Harpers! CLIFF: Stephanie, I have told you before, we're not moneyed enough to be in their circles. That family is as old as New England itself! STEPHANIE: Think of the clout we would wield! MARK: Stephanie, we have a LONG way to go before we ever reach THAT echelon of status. STEPHANIE: Who asked you?! LIANE (shooting her a wicked glare): Don't you speak to my brother in that tone of voice again! (Stephanie looks daggers at her stepdaughter. War has been wordlessly declared) Scene Eight The guest houses on the Harper Estate. Dylan, Audra and Alex have had their things moved in; Anyssa and Bryan moved into another of the guest houses. Sheila and Allen also live with Anyssa and Bryan. They all assembled at Dylan and Alex's house. ANYSSA: I talked with Victoria. They are all moved into the other guest house. SHEILA: That is good. I know they needed to get Nicky put down for sleep. ALLEN: Jacqueline helped get him asleep. SHEILA: That is so wonderful. BRYAN: She is a good sister for him. ANYSSA: And what about Taylor Addison? She uprooted her own life for Nicholas, that is pretty special. DYLAN: Taylor is so good for Nicholas. ANYSSA: She is indeed. ALEX: Any news about when Adam and Aaron are coming to town? SHEILA: I talked with them on the phone back at the mansion. They are leaving tomorrow. AUDRA: Have they found a place to live here? DYLAN: Yes, they have. ALLEN: Where? ALEX: We sold them our old house. Which is why we're living here on the mansion grounds. SHEILA: I had wondered why you took one of the guest houses. DYLAN: Adam and Aaron had no place, and I knew that Alex and I could never live there. So we sold it to Adam and Aaron. BRYAN: That was nice of you. (The group bonds) Scene Nine The Atkinson House. Stephanie and Liane are arguing. STEPHANIE: Who the hell do you think you are! LIANE: I would ask you the same question! STEPHANIE: I am your stepmother, and I insist you treat me with respect! LIANE: You keep throwing that at us, 1000 times a day, lady! I get so sick of it! STEPHANIE: Tough! I am the lady of this house now! And what I say goes! LIANE: You listen to me! When my father married you, you were NOTHING! You have always been jealous! Jealous mostly of Rose Harper! STEPHANIE: I don't want to hear that name in this house again! LIANE: Whatever! But that is the main thing isn't it?! You want to OUTDO Rose Harper! Your former best friend! STEPHANIE: How do you know that? LIANE: I know a lot about you! I did a full bore google search on you. STEPHANIE: How DARE you! LIANE: I care about my family! Can YOU say that? (Liane glares at her with a triumphant look) Scene Ten The former End Zone in Smythewood, Pennsylvania; that evening. Adam Mathison and Aaron Shinn are preparing to move to Brockton. ADAM: Is everything ready, Aaron? AARON: Yeah, it's all packed. ADAM: How about the baby? AARON: Rebecca is asleep. ADAM: We got everything ready to go, the furniture will be moved tomorrow morning, then we're off. AARON: Did you hear about the house? ADAM: Yes, Dylan called me today. The house is ready. I think it will be wonderful for us to have our own house. AARON: What about the business? ADAM: Dylan told me about a place that we can open. AARON: He is really helpful. ADAM: Alex had a hand in it too. AARON: Yeah. ADAM: Morning comes early, love. Let's get some sleep. (Rebecca begins to cry) AARON: You had to say something?! ADAM: I guess not. Let's go comfort our little princess. (Adam and Aaron go into their room and comfort their daughter. The scene fades) Previews of upcoming episode Voice of Barbara Windsor: "On the Next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning: STEPHANIE (to Liane): How dare you compare that scum Rose Harper to me? ADAM (to Aaron): Well, here we are! This is home! CLIFF (to Michael): I don't know what to do. Stephanie is wanting to outshine Rose. I think it's troubling. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller